Girlfriend
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: A songfic to Avrils 'Girlfriend'. Zutara and Maiko.


_Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend._

You're so fine,  
I want you; mine,  
You're so delicious,  
I think about you all the time,  
You're so addictive,  
Don't you know what I can do,  
To make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know,  
I'm damn precious,  
And Hell yea,  
I'm the MotherFuckin' Princess,  
I can tell you like me too,  
And you know I'm right.

She's like "So, whatever",  
You could do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
(And that's what everyone's talkin about)

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend.

I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me,  
And even when you look away,  
I know you think of me,  
I know you talk about me all the time,  
Again and again,  
So come over here,  
And tell me what I wanna hear,  
Better yet, make your girlfriend dissapear,  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (again and again and again).

'Cause...  
She's like "So, whatever",  
You could do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
(And that's what everyone's talkin about)

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend.

(Oh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better,  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinkin'?  
(Oh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better,  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinkin'?

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, HEY!

(A/N Is it really this long?)

Kataras water whip failed for the fifth time. 'Katara, are you ok?' Toph asked Katara. She seemed angry.

'No Toph, I am not ok. In fact, I am far from ok. I am terrible.' She growled.

'Why?' Toph asked, not knowing what exactly was going on. At that moment, Zuko came into the garden with Mai, holding hands and giggling. Yes, actually giggling. Kataras eyes narrowed in hatred and Toph understood what was bugging her. When Mai and Zuko came up to them, Katara walked right passed them muttering something.

'Someone's stingy today' Mai laughed, trying to kiss Zuko but he avoided her.

'What's wrong with Katara?' Zuko asked, worried. Mai was a bit hurt from the rejection.

'What do you think Princess?' Toph replied, before heading to the kitchen. Iroh owed her a rematch at Pai sho. Hey, she could play.

'Finally, she's gone. Now, where were we?' Mai said seductively, while playing with Zukos hair. Zuko managed to pull her off.

'Not right now Mai.' Mai looked at him angrily.

'And why not?' she asked. Zuko knew that if he didn't place his words right, he'll be in a lot of trouble.

'I forgot that I had this important Fire-lord meeting that I have to go to' he lied. Mai could tell that he was lying but decided to play along.

'Fine. But be back soon.' Zuko quickly walked away to the 'meeting room'.

'Fine, I promise.'

Zuko spent the next hour avoiding Mai and looking for Katara. He finally found her in the stable where they kept the animals.

'Hey' he called out. Katara turned around quickly. It was clear that she had been crying for there were tear marks running down her cheeks. 'Katara, are you ok?' he asked softly. Katara quickly wiped the marks from her face.

'Yes, your highness.' Katara replied sarcastically. Zuko smiled as he walked over.

'You know, you're the last person I thought I'd get that from.' He said. Katara chuckled.

'Really? I thought Azula was the last person' she replied.

'Well, she's not counted.' His happy face turned back to seriousness as he was only inches away. 'Listen, we need to talk, about us' Kataras smile also disappeared.

'Why are you with her?' she asked. Zuko didn't respond right away In fact, he couldn't respond at all. Even he didn't know why he was with Mai. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by an angry high-pitched scream. They quickly turned to see Mai standing at the door, completely outraged.

'Zuko, what the hell are you doing?' She cried. The two benders stood their feeling ashamed. There was no point, Mai knew exactly what was going on and knew that there was only one thing left to do. 'Make your choice Zuko.' Mai practically screamed. 'That little water nation slut or me.' There was tension in the air as the two girls were staring at Zuko, waiting for his answer. He shot Mai an evil look.

'For your information, Katara is not a slut. We're through' He growled back, leaving Mai speechless as he grabbed Kataras hand. 'So Katara, how about it?' he asked, filled with hope. Katara smiled as she gazed into his golden eyes.

'Zuko, you always knew my answer' she replied before kissing him passionately.

END


End file.
